Uzumaki Assassins
by Wolf1992
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan was apart of the assassins? What would naruto and yamashiro be like as assassins of konoha. Starts before they enter the academy.
1. Chapter 1:Surprise reunion and heritage

**Uzumaki Assassins **

**I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

* * *

**Konoha, Hokage Tower  
**

"Kushina-Chan are you sure you want do this to them...their too young to learn the uzumaki arts. Minato wanted them to grow up in the village", said hiruzen, as he and another person in the room, watched in the crystal ball, as two boys where limping into their apartment.

The youngest boy had spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and wore a white shirt with a orange swirl in the middle and black shorts. The oldest looking one had the same colored hair only his was slicked back, and had a deeper shade of blue eyes and he wore the same thing as the other boy except he had a black shirt with the orange swirl. The most distinguishing feature about them was the three whisker marks on each of their cheeks.

"Hokage-sama...i left my son's in your care to take care of some business in snow country for 5 years and come back to see this...no i am taking them to the seclusion of uzumaki compound, minato-kun's wishes be damned", said the feminine white robe figure in a soft and calm, but strong and cold voice.

The aged hokage sighed as he stared at the figure of an uzumaki assassin, but not just any. It was Kushina uzumaki, grand master assassin of the uzumaki clan. Kushina wore the assassins signature white robes, with a brown leather vest on top and a leather strap that went across her impressive bust and over left shoulder. She also wore heeled leather boots and the leather wrist gauntlet that contained the assassin's key tool...the hidden blade (basically think the female version of altair). She had her hood up which hid most of her face, but you could see her cold and calculative emerald green eyes.

The uzumaki clan was the most prestigous and formidable clan in konoha, known for their arts of assassination. At one time there was alot of them around, but were wiped out during the third shinobi war and the kyuubi attack. Because of their secretive ways, it was rare to see one in the village, even back then.

"Alright Kushina-chan i see there is no changing your mind", sarutobi said as a Anbu he had to go collect the Naruto uzumaki and yamashiro uzumaki, the heirs to the Uzumaki Clan, came in with the two of them beside him. Both had almost the same facial expressions that they inherited from their mother. Children of assassins often were calm and collected, which is why sarutobi wasn't to much surprised.

"Yes ojii-sama, you wanted to see us", Naruto said in an monotone voice, their clan was renowned for. Yamashiro ony remained quiet, he perferred to say little possible.

"Yes naruto-kun...i believe its time tell you your both's heritage. Naruto-kun...yamashiro-kun you both are heir to the uzumaki clan, an clan of assassin's who at one time was tasked to protect konoha from both domestic and foreign threats. And there is someone that wants to meet you", said hiruzen as he gestured to the white robed women. The two of them were shocked, but quickly schooled their expressions.

Naruto and yamashiro both looked to the mysterious looking women, who stepped forward and kneeled down to their level.

"Hello my dear sons...i am you boths mother, Kushina uzumaki", Kushina said, as she took off her hood and gently smiled at them lovingly.

They both were so shocked that this time around they had trouble coming out of it, til finally naruto broke out of it first.

"KAA-SAN", he yelled and ran into her arms tears coming down his face, to which she hugged him tightly.

She then looked to see yamashiro standing still shocked, so she smiled and gestured to come to her.

"Well shiro-kun are you gonna come to mommy", kushina holding out her arms. Yamashiro ran to her as well and silently hugged her with tears as well.

After few minutes the small family broke apart, and kushina school her features before putting her hood back on.

"Alright hokage-sama, i will be taking my leave now...i will not see you again for 6 years. I will be training them in the ways of the creed and assassination", said kushina as turned and headed out with yamashiro and naruto in tow.

Sarutobi sighed, as he watched them go...he wouldn't see his two surrogate grandsons for 6 years.

_"I hope i made the right decision...i just hope they can grow as strong as their mother and father", _Hiruzen thought, as he lit his pipe and took a poof, before facing his worst enemy 'paperwork'.

* * *

**Alright ladies and gents, til next time peace and keep those reviews and advices going **


	2. Chapter 2: 6 years later

**Uzumaki Assassins**

"Speaking"

**"Thoughts"**

**I don't own naruto or Assassin's Creed**

* * *

**6 years later **

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, was in his office sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork. It has been 6 years since he had seen Naruto and Yamashiro, and hadn't heard anything from the family. Though it was to be expected, the uzumaki assassin's and other assassin's in general were very secretive.

_" (sigh)...I wonder when their coming back, the academy genin exam is starting in an hour", _Sarutobi thought as he took a puff from his pipe.

As if on cue three figures appeared right in front of him nearly giving a heart attack, but quickly recognized them as Uzumaki assassin's by their emblems on their belts. it was an uzumaki swirl inside the assassin's brotherhood emblem.

Kushina's assassin's robe was the same as the last time he saw them, it was when he saw naruto and yamashiro's robes that he was shocked.

Naruto's and yamshiro's robes was grayish, he had on black leather vest and the leather strap ,like their mother's, was over their shoulders. They wore black leather boots, and had their black leather wrist gauntlet on their right wrists. The three had their hoods up with only their lower part of their face visible. Hiruzen smiled in pride at them, he knew that no doubt if naruto and yamashiro was anything like their mother...they would be deadly shinobis.

"Its good to see you all Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun, and Yamashiro-kun", sarutobi said smiling at the three uzumaki assassins.

Kushina, naruto and yamashiro bowed slightly, as Kushina spoke up, "It is good to see you too, hokage-sama...I am assuming you know why my sons are here. They will be joining the shinobi force", said kushina in a neutral tone.

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a drew, taking out two black leaf headbands, and closing the drew back. He turned to the two young assassins and handed one to each of them, "here you go, the both of just head to the academy and go to this room number". He took a piece of paper and wrote down the room number, before handing it to naruto, who took the parchment and nodded.

"Yes jiji-sama, and good to see you again. We will be taking our leave now, we'll see you later", naruto said, as he and naruto vanished out of sight, which slightly shocked the aged hokage.

"Kushina-chan, how strong is naruto and yamashiro", hiruzen asked in awe.

Kushina only smirked, "they can take on a jounin and chunin with little to no difficulty", she said with confidence and pride.

Hiruzen widen his eyes, then smiled as he had an idea. The thing he was about to do hadn't been done since the yondaime hokage. He took out a slip of paper and pen, and began to write something down, as he called for an Anbu. When an Anbu appeared, hiruzen gave the Anbu him the note.

"Give that to Iruka, it should clear any confusions he have about what do with the two young uzumaki assassins", said the aged hokage. The Anbu was a bit surprised that there were still Konoha Assassins living, but nodded and shunshin'ed to the Academy.

**With Naruto and Yamashiro**

The twin brothers entered the academy, with their hoods still up and they waled the hallways til they got to the classroom they were assigned to. They nodded to each other before opening the door and closing it back behind them. This brought the attention of Iruka Umino and the rest of the newly minted genin. While the genin were curious as to who the the two were, but Iruka's eyes widen in recognition.

_"It can't be...could it?", _Iruka said as he walked over to the two assassins.

"May i help you both?", asked Iruka in professional tone, despite his shock.

"Are you Iruka umino, i'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my older brother Uzumaki yamashiro, And we are here to be assigned to a genin team, by order of the hokage", naruto said in a stoic tone of voice like usual.

Iruka nodded to himself as if confirming his first thought of who they were, but then was confused as to what team to put them, he had already assigned all the teams of the new genin.

"My apologies for this Uzumaki-sama, but all teams have already been assigned and i don't know where to pu...". As if on cue the Anbu puffed in front of Iruka.

"Iruka-san, i have a letter here from the hokage explaining what to do with the two uzumaki assassins here. From the looks of it, i got here right on time", said the Anbu, giving Iruka the letter.

Iruka nodded as he took the letter and started to read, as he read the letter his eyes widen.

_"They are special genin and are to be put on a team with just them, NO sensei...That rank hasn't been given to anyone since the yondaime hokage...and a two man ninja cell comprised of just genin is even RARER. Well then not surprising seeing as assassin work better either alone or with a fellow assassin", _Iruka thought with a sigh.

"Alright Naruto-sama and Yamashiro-sama, take a seat anywhere and i'll announce this change to the class". Yamashiro and naruto nodded, before walking to two empty seats in the back corner of the classroom.

The Anbu shunshin'ed out, having completed his assigned job, while Iruka walked to the front of the class room with the clipboard he had just finished writing the adjustment.

"Okay class we have an additional team, Team 11. This team will be composed of special genin Uzumaki naruto and special genin Uzumaki Yamashiro", Iruka said. Immediately the whole class, which was almost entirely made up of clan heirs from the major clans of Konoha widen their eyes.

Many of the genins knew about the Uzumaki assassins, because they where told by their parents that they were the most deadly and prestigious clan in konoha...even more so then the Uchiha and hyuga clans. And they were feared all over the elemental countries. The civilian kids knew about the Uzumakis, because they were responsible for protecting children from being kidnapped and adult women from being raped.

Shikamaru sighed,"things are gonna be interesting and troublesome from here on...what drag", Shikamaru said to himself before he put his head down on the desk in front of him.

* * *

**Alright guys keep those reviews going...and flamers if you don't like this story just stop reading it...honestly instead of writing me belly aching about how 'horrible' it is.  
**

**with that out of the way, see ya next update**


End file.
